Pretty Baby
by PROCRASTINATOR TOMORROW
Summary: annoyingly catchy song plus annoyingly great book plus annoyingly brilliant characters equals a very something story! not my best but i'm happy and the randomness is out of my head! R/R


**Summary: Lily gets boyfriend. James is depressed. School is depressed. Sirius gets idea to help James. Wot will happen??????**** (songfic) R/R**

**I do not own anything except the plot because I am not a multi-millionaire and a genius music/writer mastermind!**

Pretty Baby

James sat by the lake skipping stones on the surface. He was depressed and the whole school knew it, well to be honest everyone but one, Lily Evans. She had gotten a boyfriend and the guy only had to ask once. The guy was Jet Baxter; He was the Quidditich Captain for Ravenclaw and was pretty smart and to top it all off Lily thought he was cute!

In the Gryffindor common room sat a very bored Sirius. He missed his happy friend who wouldn't give up on anything and especially Lily Evans. Then out of the blue he had an idea and ran out the portrait hole to find said friend.

Sirius bounded up to James as fast as lightening. "James,(pant) James, I got (pant) an idea for (pant) you to get your beloved whom you say your over but that will happen as soon as hell has frozen over."

James sighed " What's your plan, It's not like it'll work anyway" He is really depressed.



It was breakfast-time. James was unusually nervous. Lily was with her boyfriend oblivious to everything. Sirius was pigging out. Remus was reading and Peter was well Peter.

"Hey Prongs, It's time mate. Good luck." .Whispered Sirius.

James smiled a small smile and took a big breath and stood up. He walked up to the front with everyone's eyes on him but one. He turned to face the school, took out his wand and amplified his voice. "This goes out to the girl I love but can never have."

With that Lily turns her eyes towards James in confusion. She knew he loved her but she didn't now that it was that much.

James flicked his wand and a song beat came on. He took a deep breath and started.

"Look around your world Pretty Baby is it everything you hoped it'd be."

Lily was shocked James could sing and not that but to her. Jeremy was sitting next to her and looked very disgruntled.

'The wrong guy. The wrong situation. The right time to roll to me, Roll to me" James continued starting to loosen up and enjoy himself. "And look into your heart Pretty Baby,  
is it aching with some aimless need, is there something wrong and you can't put your finger on it, right then roll to me." James was now getting into the groove and moving around the tables. Everyone was in shock.

"And I don't think I have ever seen a soul so in despair, So if you want to talk the night through, Guess who will be there" James threw a look at Lily whose eyes basically popped out of her head. "So don't try to deny Pretty Baby, You've been down so long, You can hardly see" Right now was the time Jet stood up and left the hall (he was being ignored) in a patty whilst Lily was grinning at James' stupidity.

"When the engines stall and it won't stop raining, It's the right time to roll to me, roll to me, roll to me" James was really enjoying it now as he move with the instrumental joined by his mates and a few other students dancing.

Lily was now standing up. This was all against her mind. She was just staring at James.

"And I don't think I have ever seen a soul so in despair, So if you want to talk the night through. Guess who will be there" James sang as he stared at Lily.

Lily was walking towards the middle isle where Jams was now not taking her eyes off him.

"So look around your world Pretty Baby, Is it everything you hoped it'd be, The wrong guy. The wrong situation." Lily was in the middle isle now walking towards James.

James was on a high now Lily was walking towards him and all he could do was stand there singing with a goofy grin. "The right time to roll to me, The right time to roll to me, The right time to roll to meeee, Ooooooooooooooooooo" Then the song finished just as she reached him.

"Why?" She asked.

"I love you and there's nothing else to it." He said.

At this she smiled and lifted her hands and pulled him into a soft and passionate kiss. In the background there were many whistles (Sirius and Lily's friends) and a lot of 'about time' going around. They broke apart and both were showing goofy smiles at each other as they rested on each other's foreheads. James looked up at the door and jerked his head towards it. Lily nodded and they exited.



The new couple were down by the lake lying by each other and talking. Then James stated, "I heard you broke up with Jet at lunch."

"Yup, even though he pretty much hates you now." Lily answered half laughing.

James chucked (not giggled chuckled) " well that's him off the Christmas card list."

"You know James, That you've managed to scare away all my boyfriends and somehow I'm not mad at you this time." She acknowledged.

"Well I have you now so I'm sure they will all forgive me." He smiled.

She laughed and twisted to look at James in the eye. "You know I don't regret it either" And with that she Kissed him soft and sweetly. To James this was his best day in the world.

**Hey everyone just so you know the song is 'Pretty Baby (Roll to me)' by the Spin Doctors. My friend gave me the song and it has been nagging me all week so I had to deal with it and this what I got. **

**This is held halfway through 7****th**** year.**

**Till next time (hopefully Relient K)**

**pat**


End file.
